


Knockout, Baby

by Evoxine



Series: College!Arc [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: A glimpse in the life of sekai in university. Also, Sehun likes to game.





	Knockout, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> All fics in this AU can be read as standalone fics, unless otherwise specified!

Sehun doesn't bother glancing away from the TV screen when the door to his dorm room swings open. Jongin enters, toes off his shoes in the corner – because Sehun is a germ-freak and doesn't like it when people pad all around his cramped room in dirty shoes – and flops down on the bed next to his boyfriend. Jongin pockets the key (which they had to drive into the next town to get duplicated just in case someone reported it back to the University) and plants a wet one on Sehun's cheek. Sehun makes a small noise in response.

"What're you playing? Injustice?"

"Yeah," Sehun says, squinting at the screen and frowning when he fails to get a combo. His opponent, the computer controlled Green Lantern, throws him through a wall. "Wanna play?"

"And lose to you?" Jongin grimaces, but ends up reaching over to the side table and picks up the second controller. "Yeah, okay."

Sehun grins and his thumbs fly all over the gadget in his hands. The Joker Wins! Sehun stretches in satisfaction and inches closer to Jongin so that their thighs are pressed against one another as their heels whack against Sehun's bedframe with each swing of long legs.

"I call The Joker," Sehun says, snapping the gum in his mouth.

"Fine, I call Catwoman."

"Ah shit," Sehun mutters, and his gum bubble pops all over his mouth. Jongin leans in and kisses the mess off before choosing an arena and wiggling his fingers.

Sehun licks his lips and runs through all the combos in his head.

 

 

 

  
Jongin yells in disbelief as he watches The Joker set Catwoman on fire. Next to him, Sehun has a shit-eating grin on his face. Jongin grumbles under his breath and tosses the controller over his shoulder. It hits the pillow with a soft flump. Sehun clucks his tongue and lowers his head, nuzzling the dip between Jongin's neck and shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be used to losing by now," Sehun asks mischievously, and nibbles on soft skin.

Jongin slaps his knee. "Stop it, I have class in fifteen minutes," he says, but pulls Sehun's face up towards his.

"When are you back today?" Sehun asks, attempting to curl a chunk of Jongin's short hair around his finger.

"Late," Jongin replies, "I have a Sociology lecture and dance practice after. I'll bring back Chinese takeaway though."

"Okay," Sehun says, "I have Volleyball but I should be back before you."

"Do your homework before you play more games," Jongin reminds him, and blows a raspberry on Sehun's cheek before rising. "See you soon."

Sehun wipes spit off his face with the back of his hand and waves. "Love you."

"I love you too!" Jongin calls as the door swings shut behind him.

 

 

 

  
Jongin watches from up high in the bleachers as Sehun pushes off the gym's hardwood floors and meets the upper half of the volleyball with the heel of his open hand. The ball ricochets off Sehun's palm with a snap of the wrist and topspins down where it collides with the floor right in the corner of the court.

The coach presses his lips together in approval and blows his whistle. The sharp sound amplifies in volume in the large hall and Jongin pulls a face. Sehun doesn't spot him as he catches a towel a teammate tosses in his direction, but Jongin feels a small smile tug on his lips anyway.

" – But all in all, great practice. Anyone have anything to add?"

"Yeah," Sehun says, running the towel through his damp hair. "Kyungsoo, I need you to work on the #4 and #3 plays; the height difference between those two sets are not big enough for the #3 play to work well. Time it with the outside hitters' approaches – I know that you already know how the hitters in the team approach the ball individually. Wufan, your blocks are a little early but your form's getting better, and Chanyeol, make sure you extend your fingers and keep them steady or even the slightest brush with the ball may cause it to tip back into our court."

Everyone on court nods – Jongin feels a little dumb. He's been to every single one of Sehun's games, but even though it's been two years, he still hasn't managed to pick up on volleyball jargon. The team huddles up and the coach dismisses them after a cheer; Sehun turns to grab his bottle and finally spots Jongin. He waves, and gestures for Jongin to meet him outside the gymnasium – Jongin gives him a thumbs up in reply.

 

 

 

Jongin's just died again in Ovenbreak when Sehun appears at his side, freshly-showered and smelling of the YSL cologne Jongin had gotten him for their first anniversary.

"Ovenbreak?" Sehun asks, peering over Jongin's shoulder. "Oh my high score's better than yours, isn't it?"

Jongin gives Sehun a flat look and pockets his phone. "Shut up."

Sehun laughs and slings his sports bag over his shoulder. He gives Joonmyun and Jongdae a wave as they step out of the gym before turning around.

"Food?"

"Food," Jongin agrees, and lets Sehun slip a warm hand into his own.

"Why did you come? Didn't you say you were going to be late?"

"Dance got cancelled," Jongin says, "Taemin and Hyukjae are sick – stomach flu – and practice without them is pretty much pointless."

"Ah that sucks," Sehun says, "I hope they get better soon. Maybe bring them some soup tomorrow."

Jongin raises an eyebrow. "Okay, mother hen."

"So you're saying you wouldn't appreciate it if I brought you soup when you're sick?"

"... That's not fair."

Sehun pats Jongin's cheek. "It's okay, I win again."

 

 

 

  
Jongin's busy toweling his hair and Sehun's sprawled out on the bed next to him, Math textbooks cracked open all around him. Jongin barely has any space to sit on. Jongin watches as Sehun uses up two whole pages of his notebook to solve a particular problem on Stats and shakes his head slowly.

"Did you know," Jongin starts, "that when I first met you I never thought you'd be a smart student?"

"Yes, I know," Sehun replies, scratching out a line with three straight strikethroughs.

"Really?"

"You tell me that every time you see me do Math and/or Physics," Sehun says, laughter hidden in his voice.

"Oh," Jongin says. "Well, you can't blame me, it's unusual. I'm the typical artsy student but you're not a typical jock."

"Jock?" Sehun says, and actually laughs out loud. "I'm a stick. Even if I was dumb I wouldn't be classified as a jock. I'd rather be a gamer."

"You're not a stick," Jongin says reproachfully, throwing his towel over Sehun's desk chair. "I like your body."

"I know you do," Sehun says, a twinkle in his eye, and glances back down at his notebook. He flips a page.

Jongin smirks and heads into the bathroom to put some moisturizer on his face. "Don't get too cocky there, gamer boy."

 

 

 

  
" _Chug chug chug chug chug_ –"

Sehun open his throat and lets cheap beer speed down his esophagus. Cheers and catcalls erupt all around him and he takes that as his cue to straighten. He gives his fellow college students a big grin and receives thumps on his back in return. He doesn't know _any_ of these people.

He grabs a glass of vodka redbull (hopefully that's all there is in that glass!) and maneuvers his way through the packed frat house. He finds Jongin up on tables that are haphazardly pushed together, a leg between Taemin's and sweat-slicked torso executing moves that Sehun is sure are illegal. Sehun takes a sip of his drink and manages to find an empty spot of the wall to lean against.

Everyone else around him are staring at the dancers on 'stage', the bass coming out of old speakers running into their open mouths and down eager throats like rich alcohol. By the time Sehun's left with just melting ice cubes in his glass, Jongin's done and is hopping off the table into the crowd. Sehun spies several sneaky hands running down Jongin's bare back (where'd his shirt go?) and over the curve of his behind, but Sehun doesn't really care.

Jongin squeezes past a trio of drunk girls and sidles up to Sehun.

Sehun sets his glass aside and pulls Jongin's hips up against his.

He doesn't really care because Jongin never strays away from him.

Behind Jongin, the drunk girls stare as Jongin sucks on Sehun's bottom lip. Sehun traces patterns into Jongin's sweaty skin with smooth nails.

 

 

 

  
The clock reads 7:00 A.M. Jongin groans and tries to untangle himself from the sheets and Sehun's legs as the alarm starts to increase in volume. He slams his palm down on the clock and silence floods the room. Until Sehun starts to squirm.

"Why the fuck," Sehun mutters, "did the alarm go off?"

"I have to do a double shift today," Jongin says, voice still thick with sleep. "Sorry."

Sehun mumbles an incoherent reply and flips around onto his back. Jongin thinks he's fallen back asleep and crawls out of bed. He's about to step out of the room for a shower when Sehun's voice floats up from the mass of pillows.

"Do you want me to walk you to work?"

"That's okay," Jongin says, eyes crinkling. "Go back to bed."

"I'm already up though," Sehun replies, and Jongin spies a foot tapping out a random beat.

"Okay then, if you've nothing to do?"

"I've a Physics Lab to finish but I can do that after I drop you off," Sehun says, sitting upright. His mop of hair tumbles down over his eyes. "But shower first."

Jongin laughs. "I'll meet you in the showers," he says, grabbing his towel and opening the door.

Sehun nods blearily and tries his best to uncover his eyes from the mass of hair covering them. By the time he makes it to the showers, Jongin's already ready to step out and dry off, but Sehun forces him to stay.

Sehun ends up sitting on the tiled floor with Jongin's fingers in his hair, pushing shampoo into his scalp. Sehun sighs happily. Jongin blinks a million times a minute in order to get water out of his eyes.

They make it to the popular restaurant joint around the corner just in time for Jongin to clock in on time. Sehun waves goodbye and makes a beeline for the nearest coffeehouse – he's nowhere near being fully awake.

 

 

 

  
Jongin pushes the door open and promptly trips over a volleyball on the floor. He lands on his back painfully and Sehun pauses his game to rush over.

Wincing, Jongin accepts Sehun's offered hand and half-pushes himself off the ground, Sehun half-pulling him all the way to the bed.

"My bad," Sehun says sheepishly, "Yixing was here just now and he wanted me to toss him some low and short balls for practice. I forgot to put it away when he left."

"I'm fine," Jongin wheezes, grabbing a pillow and pushing it under his back. "I'm good."

Sehun gives him a kiss on the forehead and turns back to the TV. Injustice is paused.

"You're playing this again?"

"I'm good at it," Sehun says lightly, "so why wouldn't I play it again?"

This time, Sehun's The Flash and the computer's Batman. Sehun lands a long combo and looks down at Jongin.

"I don't like Batman." He says very seriously.

Jongin coos and wrestles Sehun down to lay next to him. The controller falls out of Sehun's hands and onto the floor. On the screen, The Flash stands blankly as Batman beats him to a pulp.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
